Noise
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Meiko dan Miku mendengar suara aneh dari kamar Rin dan Len. Sebetulnya apa sih yang terjadi? Happy New Year! RnR?


Yessy : Hehehe... fic special tahun baru dariku! Walaupun agak aneh+maksa.. ya sudahlah, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Noise<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid! orz**

**Warning : Gaje abis, aneh, tidak dianjurkan makan saat membaca fic ini, tidak tanggung jawab atas penyakit apa pun yg diderita readers setelah membaca fic ini (?)**

**31 Desember 11.30 PM**

Malam tahun baru. Hampir semua orang di seluruh dunia merayakan malam pergantian tahun ini. Tapi itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi para Vocaloid. Sebetulnya Miku sudah berencana membuat pesta tahun baru, tapi karena mereka sudah mengadakan pesta Natal dan ulang tahun Kagamine bersaudara, dengan terpaksa Miku membatalkan pestanya. Master bisa-bisa marah besar jika mereka mengadakan banyak pesta dalam satu minggu. Miku menghela napas. Dia mematikan TV yang dari tadi dia biarkan menyala. Kebanyakan program yang disiarkan adalah siaran tentang pesta tahun baru. Miku menjadi iri melihatnya.

Akhirnya, Miku memutuskan untuk menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Dia menaiki tangga dengan lesu. Sesampainya di lantai 2, dia terkejut melihat Meiko sedang menempelkan telinganya di depan pintu Kagamine bersaudara atau Rin dan Len. "Meiko-nee sedang apa?" tanya Miku.

Meiko meletakan jari telunjuknya di mulut, pertanda Miku harus diam. Miku mendekati Meiko. Miku masih binggung. Meiko akhirnya berbisik kepada Miku, "Tadi aku mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari kamar mereka. Karena penasaran, aku berusaha mendengar apa mereka tidak apa-apa." Miku sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Meiko.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara rintihan perempuan dari kamar Kagamine. Perempuan? Itu pasti Rin. Meiko kembali menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Miku juga melakukannya. "Len! Sudah aku bilang berapa kali, aku tidak mau kamu melakukannya!" seru Rin.

"Ayolah Rin. Kamu kan sudah berumur 14 tahun kan? Masa kamu takut dengan hal ini?"

"Biarin! Soalnya kalau kamu melakukannya, _itu_ akan menyakitkan!"

"Aku akan coba pelan-pelan deh.."

Meiko memandang Miku dengan pucat. Miku juga memandang Meiko dengan tatapan yang sama. Mustahil Len akan berbuat begitu kan pada Rin? Dan sejak kapan Len menjadi agresif? Meiko dan Miku kembali menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu, berharap skenario terburuk yang mereka bayangkan tidak terjadi.

Luka, Kaito, dan Gakupo baru saja kembali. Mereka tentu saja binggung melihat Meiko dan Miku yang sedang menguping di depan kamar Kagamine. Tapi belum sempat mereka bertanya, terdengar suara jeritan dari kamar Kagamine. Serentak, Luka, Kaito, dan Gakupo langsung menempelkan telinga mereka di kamar Kagamine. "Len! Katanya kamu akan pelan-pelan!" Rin terdengar agak marah.

"Apa boleh buat Rin. Aku memang harus melakukan itu. Sabarlah sebentar lagi selesai."

"Beneran ya?"

"Ya.."

Syok. Itulah yang terlihat di wajah para Vocaloid yang sedang menguping. Apa gerangan yang Len lakukan pada Rin? Mereka semua kembali menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu. Terdengar suara desahan dari Rin. "Ya, terus begitu Len.. ya ya... disitu.. ahh~"

Gakupo menyeringai, "Tak disangka Len ternyata bisa melakukan _itu._" Langsung saja Gakupo mendapat pukulan tuna dari Luka. "Dasar om-om mesum!" kata Luka. Meiko mendesis menyuruh mereka untuk diam. Mereka semua kembali menguping.

Terdengar suara rintihan lagi. "Len.. panas!"

"Apa boleh buat Rin. Itulah salah satu efeknya..." Len terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dia berkata kembali, "Baiklah, akan aku matikan penghangat ruangannya." Terdengar suara langkah kaki Len yang berusaha mematikan penghangat ruangan. "Bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik."

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba saja Rin berteriak, "Aduh! Len sakit! Kenapa sih kamu tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar?"

"Ya, maaf aku kan bukan profesionalnya! Sekarang bagaimana kalau aku begini..."

"Le... aaaahh~..." Meiko sudah cukup. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bersama dengan yang lainnya, mereka membuka kamar Kagamine. "Len sudah hentikan apa pun yang kau lakukan!"

"Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk melakukannnya!"

"Aku kira pintunya dikunci."

"Luka! Jangan menarik rambutku yang indah!"

"Salah sendiri rambutnya terlalu panjang -eh bukan, Len apa yang kau lakukan pada Rin kecil kami?"

Rin dan Len terkejut melihat yang lainnya. Miku dan yang lainnya juga ikut terkejut. Baiklah, Rin dan Len masih mengenakan baju mereka. Sepertinya Len dan Rin tidak melakukan apa yang ada dipikiran para Vocaloid yang baru saja menguping. Len sedang memegang kaki Rin. Disampingnya terdapat botol minyak kayu putih.

.

.

.

.

"Ehhh... sebetulnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Kaki Rin terkilir karena tadi dia terjatuh dari kursi saat mau mengambil barang di atas lemari," kata Len.

"Itu salah Len! Soalnya dia tidak benar memegang kursinya, sehingga aku jadi jatuh!" balas Rin.

"Ya ya, lalu aku berusaha memijatnya supaya sakitnya hilang," lanjut Len. "Memangnya aku terlalu muda untuk memijat kaki Rin?"

"Lalu kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" tanya Rin.

Meiko, Miku, Luka, Kaito, dan Gakupo tidak berkata apa-apa. Dalam hati mereka bersyukur Len tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Rin seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Teng... Teng.. terdengar dentangan jam, pertanda sudah jam 12 malam. Akhirnya Kaito memecahkan keheningan yang kembali terjadi dengan berkata,

"Happy New Year?"

**The End**

* * *

><p>Yessy : Bagaimana? Bagaimana?<p>

Len : Aneh

Rin : Jayuz...

Miku : Gak menarik

Luka : Abal

Meiko : Mana sakeku?

Kaito : Es kriiiimmm!

Gakupo : Hidup terong!

Yessy : Aku harap readers tak berpikiran macem-macem..

Miku : Ya seperti author ngeres ini..

Yessy : Kata siapa aku ngeres! Aku anak baik, suka menolong, dan rajin menabung!

Miku : Kataku tadi, kamu gak denger?

Yessy : Sudahlah, yang lupa review ya! Dan Happy New Year 2012!


End file.
